Chocolate Bunnies
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Ichigo decided to give Rukia some chocolate bunnies. How long will it take for Ichigo to realize his mistake, or will Rukia go on a chocolate rampage.
1. The Search Begins

Chocolate Bunnies

A/N: First Fan Fic. Yea. Remember this is my first fic so criticism, flagging, positive/negative reviews and _etc_. are allowed okay. I deciding I'll make it a chapter. So those who I feel should be mention, I'll put your name on the next chapter, okay. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach. (Sucks:(

Summery: It's Valentines Day. Ichigo decided to give Rukia some chocolate bunnies. How long will it take for Ichigo to realize his mistake, or will Rukia go on a chocolate rampage.

Chapter 1

The Search Begins

"!" A voice yelled.

Ichigo open his eyes just in time, to see his father kick him in the gut. While Ichigo's in pain, Isshin stood over him laughing.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ichigooo!" Isshin said before getting hit in the guys tender spot.

"YOU DESERVE IT OLD MAN...wait did you say 'Valentines Day,'" Ichigo ask.

Isshin who magically recovered laugh, "Of course. It is February 14th."

Ichigo look at the calender an saw the date.

"CRAP! I forgot to get Rukia something!" Ichigo yelled will hurrying to get dress. While Ichigo is getting dress, Isshin just stood their smiling. After getting dress Ichigo look at Isshin and was getting annoyed, by his dad watching his.

"What," Ichigo said angry.

Isshin didn't respond, instead he threw something at Ichigo. Ichigo caught the item he threw and examine it. It was some money.

"What this for?" Ichigo ask.

Isshin still smiling simply replied, "It's for you."

"For me?" Ichigo said still confused.

"Yeah, for you to buy my beautiful third daughter a Valentines gift. Fortunately, Rukia is still asleep, so I suggest you go buy something, and when I mean something, I mean something that Rukia will like. Then you come back here, hopefully Rukia should still be asleep, because she was bothering me all night about Valentines Day. So you should have plenty of time. So I'll get going if I were you." Isshin said.

Ichigo couldn't help but to smile, "Okay, I'll be back hopefully in the next hour."

Ichigo than ran down the stairs, only to run over his strawberry blond sister Yuzu.

"Ow." Yuzu said

"Sorry, Yuzu," Ichigo said after getting up and putting on his shoes.

Ichi-nii, where are you doing?" Yuzu ask.

"Huh. Oh, I'm going to get Rukias Valentines gift," Ichigo said.

"Oh, Ichi-nii that's so sweet," Yuzu said getting very happy.

"Give me a break Yuzu. Stop being so mushy," a black haired girl said, from the kitchen table, eating breakfast.

"Karin," Yuzu said gently, "don't be mean. I think it's nice that Ichi-nii, is going to give a Valentines gift for someone he loves."

Ichigo who was having a hard time getting his shoe on, was blushing deeply.

"Uh, Yuzu I'm still here," Ichigo said, still blushing.

"Oh, sorry Ichigo," Yuzu, said gently.

"Baby," Karin muttered underneath her breath.

I heard that!" Ichigo half shouted, before closing the front door.

"It's just so romantic," Yuzu said dreamily.

"It sure is," Isshin said agreeing with his daughter.

"PPSH. Freaks," Karin said annoyed, causing Isshin, to run to his giant poster of his late wife.

"OH, Masaki, our children are so mean. Where did we go wrong!" Isshin said crying.

* * *

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo sighed as he was walking down.

_'I'm just glad to get away from my family.' _Ichigo thought.

As Ichigo wondered down the street, he thought more of what Rukia might want.

_'I wonder what _Rukia _might like. I guess I should buy something she might like. Now, what are some of the things she likes. Lets see she loves Chappy and mangas and...I guess that's it.'_

Ichigo sigh.

_'There's not much _Rukia_ likes. Oh, yeah theirs strawberry's, which I don't know why. So that's three things. But, what to buy for her. I guess I should see what the stores sell, and go from there.'_

Ichigo continue to walk, until he got to the mall. He then started to walk around the mall.

_'Well,' _Ichigo thought as he entered a store '_better start somewhere.'_

So the search begins.


	2. The Perfect Gift

**(A/N) I'm SO sorry. I was going to update, but I been **_**lazy**_**. Well now that I'm in the Writer Mood, I'll hopefully be finish soon. Yeah. This is a short story. I was going to write more then 20 chapters, BUT i want to get this over. In case for those who don't know the rating is **_**T**_**: for language. Well enjoy the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Bleach_. It belongs with Tite Kubo.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Perfect Gift**

As Ichigo entered a store. He was completely unaware the type of store he was entering. Unfortunately when Ichigo entered the store, hounds of women surrounded him and put him in a chair.

Confused Ichigo ask, "What are you people doing?"

One of the women looked at him, "Oh. We're going to give you a makeover." She said happily.

"A makeover." Ichigo said still not aware of his surrounding.

"Yes," another woman responded, "your our 100th customer."

"Uh. Customer." Ichigo said more confused then earlier.

"Why, for entering our beauty saloon as our 100th customer. You get a free makeover." A third woman said.

Ichigo looked at the women. After the information sunken in Ichigo start to protest.

"WHAT! I DON'T WANT A MAKEOVER!" Ichigo yelled.

But he was over powered and soon he exited the saloon with his new makeover. As Ichigo walked to the bathroom to wash his face. People started to stair at him as he walked. Annoyed Ichigo turn to the people and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE STARING AT!" This caused the people to turn around quickly and to continue to shop. Once Ichigo reach the bathroom, he first scared everyone out, before presiding to wash the makeup on his face. After using soap and water, Ichigo lifted up his head, grabbed some paper towels and dried his face.

Once Ichigo open his eyes he screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS PERAMENT MAKER! DAMN IT!" Ichigo yelled.

Angry, Ichigo storm out of the bathroom. Despite his face, Ichigo decided to look for his Valentines Day gift for Rukia, instead of spending hours in front of the the mirror trying to get the perament maker off his face.

"_Okay Ichigo, lets try and find Rukia gift." _Ichigo thought.

"**Hey, King," **a voice in Ichigo head decided to speak.

Ichigo groined, _"Not now,"_ he pleaded.

"**What. You don't like my company. Oh, boo-hoo. Grow up will you King, I mean what will go wrong? Besides your face." Ichigo Hollow said laughing.**

"_Well, you for one. Now go away."_ Ichigo thought.

"**Now don't be mean." Hollow Ichigo said.**

"_Why not. Your always mean to me. So why be nice to you, when you are just plain mean." Ichigo_ asked his hollow.

"**Because, we Inner Hollows are always mean to our King or Queen, so they won't turn soft. Unfortunately you went all soft for the Queen. So technically, it's all your fault." Hollow Ichigo said.**

"_What. You make absolutely no sense at all. So why don't you shut up and go to hell." _Ichigo said.

"**Why not you. Since that's where your going anyway." Hollow Ichigo said.**

Ichigo sigh, "_Why are you bothering me in the first place?_" Ichigo asked.

"**Because, there's no other way for me to be entertained." Hollow Ichigo pointed out.**

"_What ever. Now shut up and let me constraint._" Ichigo said.

After Ichigo was sure his hollow was gone, he continued to search for Rukias gift.

After walking pass a store, Ichigo saw something in a window. Curiously Ichigo went to the window and looked in. He then spotted some bunnies. Chocolate bunnies to be exact.

"_Rukia loves bunnies. I'm sure she would love to have some chocolate bunnies. I just hope she doesn't think their real bunnies._" Ichigo thought.

So Ichigo went in the store to buy 4 chocolate bunnies. The clerk saw Ichigo, he became so scared that, he gave the 4 chocolate bunnies to Ichigo for free. With the promise to never enter the store again. Ichigo agreed and left the store.

"_Well I should go home right now, if I want to get home before Rukia wakes up._" Ichigo thought.

Ichigo then left the mall, after quickly running by the beauty saloon, and presided home.

"_I hope Rukia will love the gift I bought for her._" Ichigo thought as he hurried home.


End file.
